Ursus Runebinder
The Runebinder is the wisest of the ancient Ursus, always with another tale on his lips. He doesn’t attack directly, but summons Runestones to do his bidding through his skill. Ursus Runebinder Well versed in primal magics, the Runemaster summons runestones to the field to hinder enemies and support allies. Each time his skill is cast, it will summon one of three possible Runestones. The Rage stone deals damage to a single enemy. The Chill stone freezes an enemy for a turn. The Hope stone provides a small shield to an allied hero. Unit Quotes: * "Awaiting." * "I've got a few tales left to tell." * "Menace, menace." * "Bind to my will." 'Skill:' * Break Range: God Stone, same as Runestone summon range. *'Runestone'(Battle Skill): Summon a random Runestone to the field. {Rank R/N/E/M/C} **Skill Range: 4-Tiles ** Stone Skill Range: 3-Tiles **Cool-down: 1 Turn *'God Stone'(Limit Break): Summon the mighty God Stone to fight for you. {Rank N/E/M/C/L} *Passives: ** Resistance: Increase in-battle magic by +10/20/30/40/50 (Flat amount). {Rank R} ** Frozen Blood: This hero is 10/15/20/25/35% stronger against fire and ice. {Rank E} ** Skill Aura: Allies within 2 tiles have their skill boosted by 10/15/20/25/30%. {Rank M} ** Charisma Aura: Allies within 2 tiles gain+5/6/7/8/10% hit and crit. {Rank M} ** Storm Aura: Enemies within 2 tiles have their attack reduced by 20%. {Rank L} Tips: * The Runebinder cannot attack enemies directly, but his skill makes him a pretty versatile unit. * The Rune Stones cannot be activated during the turn it is summoned (If you refresh turn by Dancer skill it's possible). ** Rune stones activate when summoned as of Update 1.6.0 (5-Aug-15) * Dieing runes contribute to your Gaea break bar so using runes as shields can be very effective. ** Summoned units taking damage no longer contributes to Gaea break bar as of Update 1.6.0 (5-Aug-15) ** AI tends to target your runes rather than your other heroes besides the Runebinder himself. Tactics: A support unit that cannot attack enemies directly, the Runebinder makes use of runes to assist his allies. His skill works at random to either attack, stun or heal other unit. His runes also works a good decoy and barrier against melee enemies. The Stones can be used to draw melee enemies into clusters which can then be easily taken out with area attacks like that of the Wizard or the Bombardier. On the right map (for instance, Black Powder), those stones could be used as barriers from melee units. This, along with a Sniper could finish the map without even breaking a sweat. 'Max Stats:' These are the max stats attainable through boosting at each ranks. (inventory not included) Rage Stone (Summon) The Rage stone is one among the three random runestones a Runebinder is capable of summoning. These Runestones deal damage to an enemy unit each active turn. Skill: * Rage Attack(Battle Skill): The rage stone hurls a small fireball at an enemy for some damage. ** Range: 3-tiles ** Cooldown: 1-turn 'Tips:' *The Rage Stone helps deal a bit of damage to enemies while acting as a wall protecting your units. * Can't perform basic attacks, only uses its battle skill. *They only last for 3 Turns after the Summoned turn. Chill Stone (Summon) The Chill stone is one among the three random runestones a Runebinder is capable of summoning. The runes on the Chill stone can call forth cold winds to freeze an enemy unit for a turn. Skill: * Chill Attack(Battle Skill): The chill stone fires an ice-bolt at an enemy in range, dealing a little damage. Has a 50% chance of freezing the target solid. ** Range: 3-tiles ** Cooldown: 1-turn AS OF FEB 11 CHILL STONE HAS BEEN NERFED. 'Tips:' *The Chill Stone can freeze enemies in place for a turn and works a bit similar to the Ice Crystals. * Can't perform basic attacks, only uses it's battle skill. *They only last for 3 Turns after the Summoned turn. Hope Stone (Summon) The Hope stone is one among the three random runestones a Runebinder is capable of summoning. The Hope stone rejuvenates and heals the wounds of weak allies. Skill: * Hope Shield(Battle Skill): The hope stone shields an ally in range. Gives 3100 shield at c-rank! ** Range: 3-tiles ** Cooldown: 1-turn 'Tips:' *The shielding ability of Hope Stone is similar to that of a normal Priest. * Can't perform basic attacks, only uses it's battle skill. *They only last for 3 Turns after the Summoned turn. God Stone (Summon) The mighty God Stone... Skill: * Basic Attack/Counter: The god stones creates a wave of energy, damaging and freezing all enemies within 3 tiles. ** Range: 2 Tiles (targeting range is 1 tile shorter than actual AoE radius) ** Cooldown: none ** Pattern: *'Hope Aura'(Battle Skill): The god heals all allies in range. ** Range: 3 Tiles ** Cooldown: 1 Turn ** Pattern: 'Tips:' *They only last for 3 Turns after the Summoned turn. * The only stone able to counter attacks - at least if it survives the enemy attack. * The God Stone's attack petrifies and freezes all targets in range for one turn. Extremely useful against Ursocs. * The basic attack actually does the same as Frost Nova (Frost Witch) Gallery Ursus Rune.jpg|Runebinder The Rune Summoner.png|The Rune Summoner RunebinderConcept.png|Ursus Runebinder Concept 10420120_493943984079292_7330549066439124351_n.jpg 10686702 469554696518221 7114574369992006630 n.jpg 776a26_459ba62dc72f4f95a2ec78fc42e5026f.png_srz_232_299_75_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_png_srz.png Category:Heroes Category:Ursus